


Slave Rave

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Natura Couleur [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, F/F, Hypnosis, Raver, Transformation, drone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A team of magical girls fall slave to the beats of the rave.
Series: Natura Couleur [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733530
Kudos: 16





	Slave Rave

"Aoi? Can you please repeat that? I don't think I quite caught it."  
  
Within the chambers of the Natura Couleur HQ, three girls had gathered. On one side of their favorite table sat Natura Rouge, Alias Araya Akane. The red-headed leader of the magical girls that defended the city from a variety of terrors, whichever might pop up at any given moment. On another sat Natura Vert, alias Kido Mana. The green-haired brains behind their operation, and a bratty half-pint who didn't put enough work in unless absolutely necessary. Finally, a blue-haired girl was standing up at her own end of the table. Natura Bleu, alias Eguchi Aoi. The refined muscle of the group, who had just given a peculiar proposition.  
  
"I do not see what's so strange about what I said, Akane. I merely wanted to go out with the two of you and unwind in a fashion that most normal people call 'hip'." Aoi elaborated as she cleared her throat, procuring a piece of chalk while turning towards a backboard hanging off the wall.  
  
Mana narrowed her eyes as she sunk into her chair. "Knowing her, it's something weird. Something so weird that we're never going to want to do it ever again." The pessimistic genius muttered, narrowly dodging a piece of the chalk as she tilted her head slightly. "Throwing things at me doesn't make it any less true, Aoi!"  
  
Akane felt a few droplets of sweat running down her brow. "N-Now now, you two. We don't need to fight over how to spend our free time. How about we just cool down and listen to what Aoi wants to suggest?" The leader had to play the role of a peace broker often since her two closest allies tended to feud with one another like a pair of siblings.  
  
The green-haired girl huffed as she crossed her arms, while Aoi smiled in turn. "Thank you, Akane. Now, I tried to search through the city for a locale that's fit for our general characteristics. Somewhere that could be fun for all three of us. Unfortunately, given our different interests, this has been a difficult task." The refined girl continued her overly formal way of conducting herself causing the smaller girl to sink further into her chair in the process.  
  
"However, I did find an ad that caught my eye. A new nightclub in the darker parts of the city, that guarantees that you'll leave with a brand new outlook on life. Such a bold claim has to be false, and yet I find myself drawn to it. Both of you, as well as Noir and Blanc, have previously complained about the way I behave. If the rumors and ads are true, then we will be at a net profit. Doesn't that sound good to the two of you?" The blue-clad heroine explained, drawing a detailed map of the city while encircling the location of the club in the process. Just the fact that she could do that from memory was astounding. No wonder she had high marks in all of her classes when she was studying...  
  
The red-headed leader rubbed away at her chin, seriously considering the offer. "So, if we go, you'll unwind and be friendlier? And you'll stop throwing things at Mana when she intentionally tries to tick you off?" She asked, and her blue friend nodded in turn. "While I have my doubts about the club, this does sound favorable. I have to admit, I've been slipping lately. I would love to try and get a new grip on things, just so that I can do better. What about you, Mana? What do you think?" Akane turned to look towards her smaller friend, only to giggle slightly as the latter had practically slipped under the table due to the way she was sinking into her seat...  
  
"I think it smells like a trap, and you damn well know it," Mana muttered as she pulled herself out of her gradually sinking chair, sighing. "But if you two idiots are going, then I'm going with you. I'm not planning on letting the two of you get corrupted while I'm sitting by, waiting for it to happen. Just as long as you deal with the actual combat if something does happen!" The green-haired half-pint shouted as she jumped out of her chair, adjusting the ribbons on her braids in the process.  
  
Aoi blinked a little, before smiling. "I see, you do care after all. Thank you, Mana." The blue-haired girl chimed, giggling slightly. It was a rare sight to see her be openly affectionate like this.  
  
"Mmhm, you don't see her caring usually. Thanks, Mana." Akane agreed as she gave her pint-sized friend a thumbs up, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
With both of her friends showing their appreciation for her support, the smaller girl could only scowl. "This is why I don't do that, you always act like it's some big thing. I just want to relax, and if I have to worry about you two screwing things up, I can't." She muttered defensively as she turned towards the exit. "Now come on! We've got a club to enjoy! And I'm not waiting behind for you two!"  
  
As the smaller girl ran off, Aoi looked to her red-haired friend with that same smile on her face. "Thank you, Akane. You keep us bound together, and I am eternally grateful for that." The dignified girl took a brief bow, as she offered her hand to her companion. "Now, shall we?"  
  
The red-haired girl blushed for a brief moment before she took her friend's hand, the color on her face spreading in the process. "Yeah. Let's. This will be a fun time, I'm sure."  
  
\---  
  
A fun time was the exact opposite of how Akane would describe the current events, in retrospect.  
  
By the time the three of them had made it to the nightclub, they had immediately gotten lost amongst the massive crowd of people. They had tried to hold onto one another, but they were quickly swept up in the proverbial waves of ravers, leaving them isolated from one another with no real enjoyment of what was going on.   
  
Normally, the red-headed girl wouldn't even go to a party like this. She wasn't that fond of overly loud noises, but she wanted to try it since Aoi seemed so interested. She wouldn't be a good leader, or a good friend if she didn't try to expand her horizons. But this was a little too much. She couldn't see left from right, up or down. It was like she was stuck in a proverbial pile of bodies...   
  
"H-Hey! Aoi! Mana! Can you hear me!? I can't hear anything!" Akane screamed in desperation, only to be drowned out by the music and the people singing along to the strange techno beats booming through her ears. It was hopeless. Trying to do anything to beat out the noise would just result in her being drowned out more.  
  
She sighed as she tried to mash her way through a few gaps in the crowd, but it didn't give her much ground. At best, it just allowed her to squeeze closer to the front of the stage. At least this meant that when the main act came on, then she had a nice view.  
  
Maybe her friends were doing better. That'd certainly be nice.  
  
\---  
  
"So far so good..."  
  
Aoi muttered to herself as she slinked out of the main crowd and into a room near the back, taking a deep breath as she cupped her ears. She could still hear a massive amount of noise ringing through her ears, and she would no doubt still hear it for days to come at this rate. "How does noise this obnoxious even get close to helping me improve? It doesn't seem statistically or physically possible." She questioned as she took a look around the room she had stumbled her way into...  
  
Upon closer inspection, it wasn't exactly a room. Rather, a corridor. She had somehow managed to wander backstage, given the many names that labeled the doors lining the walls.  
  
The blue-haired heroine rubbed her cheek as she snapped her fingers. "Okay, I just have to find the person who made the ad. They have to be in here, otherwise, it would've all been false advertisement." She deduced, clearing her throat as she passed by many of the doors. "Still, that's a lot of names... How many people were going to perform here today..?"   
  
Aoi soon came to a stop, feeling a shiver run down her spine after passing by a particular door. She backtracked for a moment as she looked at the name on the door. 'Slave Beats'? That's too out of place to be a coincidence." The dignified girl nodded to herself as she knocked on the door. "Excuse me?"  
  
For a few moments, silence filled the air. As much silence as you could get when the music from the main part of the nightclub was still reverberating through the corridor. Then, the door opened, revealing a woman wearing a bodysuit themed after a circuit board as well a strange-looking helmet. Lights started popping up on the black surface of the headgear, coalescing into the shape of anime-like eyes. "Hello there, miss. What might you be here for? Perhaps you're here to experience a new life?" She asked earnestly, seemingly not bothered by the blue-haired girl having shown up.  
  
"How'd you guess?" This was it. This had to be the one that had put up the ad. Judging by the name and her attire, she had to be some form of villain as well. This proved that Rouge's bad hunch was right. Even if their attempt to bond and have a bit of fun had failed, at least she'd manage to put her worries to rest.  
  
The helmeted woman laughed. "Because you don't show up to rave in clothes like those, sugar. Come on inside. I've got a bit of time before I have to go on stage, I'll speed you along and help you get to terms with your new self." She stepped aside, letting the blue-haired girl walk inside. Into a room filled with screens all over, each displaying some sort of wavelength. "Don't mind the sights, I'm just using this room as a mini-studio until my next track's perfected. Make yourself at home."  
  
Aoi was astounded, to be honest. She didn't understand anything around her. Sure, she grasped the concept behind making music and electronic compositions, but this was on a level that she wasn't quite familiar with. "You make music using... this?"  
  
"More than this, but that's kind of the gist. You can't crank out a super hit without a little bit of magic, and that's where my prowess with tech comes in." The suited woman replied as a heart reflected on the screen of her headgear. "Say, may I have your name? I want to keep track of you and your personal info, just in case you'll ever regret your new you." The heart was then replaced with a question mark, as she took a seat in a computer chair.  
  
The blue-haired girl paused briefly... only for her eyes to turn dull for a moment. "Eguchi Aoi. Natura Bleu." She blurted out her true identity, only to then shake her head as if she had just been daydreaming. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, it's Aoi. I don't know what just came over me."  
  
"Don't worry, it happens. Believe me, when I was just starting things out, you wouldn't know how much I started passing out while still on my feet. It's wack." The helmeted woman's 'expression' turned into a laughing emoji, before she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you for the last time, Aoi. I'm Beat. Stage name's Slave Beats, as you saw on the door."  
  
S...Stage name? Was she completely mistaken? She did say that she knew about the new identity stuff, so many... or maybe not? Aoi wasn't sure at this point. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Beat. May I ask how this process is carried out, exactly?" She asked earnestly, her guard lowering as she thought she had been completely mistaken.  
  
Only for the face on the inside of the helmet to grin, as she tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "Thought you'd never ask. Just sit tight and we'll get started." She chimed, as the emoji on her helmet turned devilish for a brief moment...  
  
The blue-haired girl felt an unnerving wave wash over her, only to suddenly jolt all over as a helmet landed on her face. It was a similar sort of helmet as the one Beat wore, only hers had silver trims along the sides of the black screen, and the image displayed on the screen was a projection of her own face. "I-Is the helmet supposed to be this tight, and is it really necessary?" She asked, instinctively trying to remove it to no avail.  
  
"Of course it's supposed to be tight. You're going to be wearing that while you experience your new life. Now come on, I told to sit tight, don't try and wiggle your way out of that." Beat's 'face' turned into a frowning emoji as she went back to tapping at the keyboard, not needing to bother keeping an eye on the youthful heroine while the next stage of her plan progressed.  
  
Aoi kept silent as she let her arms fall to her side. It had been rude of her to disobey, so maybe she should just sit there and listen and wait. Listen, watch, wait. Listen. Watch. Watch. Beat. Watch.  
  
The blue-haired girl's eyes blinked rapidly as she adjusted to the onslaught of lights from within the helmet. "I-It's a bit too bright in here. Are you sure that it's supposed to help me improve and give me a new outlook on life?" The question flew straight past the helmeted woman as the only reply was more keyboard typing. "M-Miss Beat?"  
  
Her question remained unanswered as she felt an elongated sense of shock run through her body, making her go completely rigid in the process. She couldn't move an inch, as her body was gradually covered in the same kind of suit that the musician was wearing. Only, instead of circuitry, hers was patterned after sound waves. Making her look like a slave to audio. But what audio? There wasn't any running through her ears?  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you asking me something? The process takes a lot of concentration on my part, and I didn't particularly care to hear if you understood it or not." The helmeted woman's emoji-face winked as she wrote a few more lines into her program, running it one more time with a delay  
  
Aoi nodded slightly, feeling her limbs responding to her mind once more. "I was asking if this was all necessary to improve my outlook on life, as your advertising said!" She raised her voice just a little, to try and add urgency and get an answer earlier.  
  
"Yeah. It'll make you look at life like I do. As one giant party. You'll make a great Rave Drone once the helmet's done with you, Natura Bleu." Beat laughed a little as she swirled around in her chair. "I mean come on, at least make it difficult for me to capture you or something! You're making this way too easy!"  
  
The blue-haired heroine was left speechless as she tried to push up against the helmet one more time, only for an hourglass to appear on the screen on the front. Inside, a heavy set of bass sounds started to fill her head. It would've been fine, if just obnoxious if it had occurred a little while ago. But now that it was hammering into her brain, it felt a lot different...   
  
"W-What's... going... on..." Aoi muttered as her words and even her thoughts were droned out by the sheer potency of the bass, the hourglass on the front gradually draining. It was a countdown. Both to the activation of the program that the villainous musician had queued up, and the duration of the sounds booming through her head. Not that she knew, she was still busy trying to endure the sounds.  
  
Beat smirked as she stretched a little, cackling with an appropriate emoji displaying on her golden-trimmed helmet. "Come on, shouldn't be that hard to get. You're being pounded free of individuality. I need fans, but I don't need them to think critically. I just want you all to enjoy yourselves as much as you want!" Her laugh replayed through the heroine's ears, joining in on the brain bashing and making it even harder to think. "You're dumber than a box of rocks, you know. To think you're only going to get a little dumber once you're turned into an obedient drone! Hah! What a waste!"  
  
The blue-haired heroine wanted to speak up and fight back, but all will to do so was quickly being smashed out of her by the intensifying bass. "D-Dumb... Dumb... Untz..." Even the words that did slip out were being swallowed up by the noise, especially as her mouth started replicating the sound of the noise that bounced around in her. She couldn't do anything.  
  
Eventually, the noise stopped. For just a brief moment. And at that same time, the hourglass on her face finished letting all its grains fall. Another powerful shock ran through her head as a wireless symbol replaced the hourglass. She wasn't capable of understanding what was going on, but there was a simple explanation.  
  
Her mind, her entire self, was being transmitted into the computer belonging to Slave Beats. Once it was all safely secured in a single file, a replacement was transferred over the same line. The black on her screen was gradually filled up and replaced with pink, with the sound waves on her bodysuit changing color to match.   
  
"S-Stop..." That was the last thing she managed to utter before the screen was fully filled with pink, and a giggle replaced the panicked, struggling words. All traces of Eguchi Aoi were gone, just like that. Leaving behind a vapid, giggly Rave Drone, happy to make her body bounce to the beat that smashed around inside of her head.  
  
The Rave Drone ran her black-suited hands along her body, giggling rapidly as she visibly bounced and jolted with every heavy beat that echoed through her. "Like, God, I want more..!" The brainless helmeted bitch slowly but surely fell into her chair, playing with herself in tune with the noises...  
  
The villainess laughed as she clicked on the file that contained all of the data that made up Aoi's personality. She renamed it "Idiot Heroine #1" and shoved it into a random folder before she started typing wildly. She had more people to deal with. More people like the two heroines that had arrived at her club.  
  
Her screen started displaying a feed of the crowd in the main part of the night club. It zoomed in, focusing on a specific green speck amongst the black crowd, one that wasn't lit up by a helmet.  
  
That'd just have to change, as the taps of a keyboard continued to fill the makeshift studio...  
  
\---  
  
"God, why can't the noise just stop! I can't think! I can't even get out of here with all of these people around me!"  
  
Mana was on the verge of screaming, her ears blasting out steam to the point where she was turning red in seconds. She knew this was a bad idea. First, they all got separated, and now she was stuck in between a ton of sluts that had decided to wear latex as if it was anywhere near close to any kind of sensible attire! This is why she hated going out!  
  
"Move your asses! Let me go! Now!" The green-haired half-pint struggled, to the point where she tried to get down on her knees and crawl through any space that appeared between the patrons' legs. She just wanted all of it to go away. To be done with all of this and be home in her bed, where she could nap and take the rest of the day off. That'd be just fucking swell at this point! Sure, she'd be leaving her friends behind, but they're completely gone at this point!   
  
If she got home, at least she could try and run diagnostics and figure out what was up with this strange night club. Maybe even find the two idiots and rescue them in the process. She knew that they probably had gotten themselves captured, but there was nothing to do about that right now. She just had to-  
  
Mana bit into her lip as she felt a heel smash down on the back of her hand. "GOD-" She nearly screamed as she bounced back to her feet, causing her head to get stuck in between a taller woman's thighs instead. A pair of thighs that immediately squeezed down on the sides of her pretty little head. "LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO HOME!"  
  
All of a sudden, the music started quieting down. She could hear herself think. She could even manage to pry herself free from the fat thighs that were keeping her captive. So far so good. But why were things stopping? She didn't understand that much. "At least... At least I don't have to bother with all of that anymore." The green-haired girl breathed a sigh of relief. A little too early, one might add.  
  
Because as soon as she got properly onto her feet, she found herself being pulled into a hold by one of the latex-wearing women that had gathered in the crowd. "W-Wha? Hey! Let me go! You don't have the authority to grab me like this, much less the permission! I'll beat you up!" She cried out empty threats, struggling visibly against the larger woman in an attempt to wrestle free.  
  
However, it didn't do anything. In actuality, it just brought more of those women closer to her, each of them dressed in the exact same kind of outfit. A simple helmet with a weird display, and a bunch of black latex coating their bodies instead of something sensible like fabric. As soon as Mana realized the abundance between them, she felt the shivers run down her spine. They were minions of a bigger villain, and if they were gathering around a captured heroine like this, it could only mean one thing.  
  
"Let... me... GO! I don't want to be a minion!" The panicked heroine's eyes were quickly watering as she realized her impending fall, doing anything and everything in her power to try and break free. But since she hadn't transformed yet, there wasn't much power to rely upon. She was a sitting duck, as another latex-clad woman approached, holding the same kind of silver-trimmed helmet.  
  
It only took a moment for the helmet to get dropped on the green heroine's head. Due to her frantic attempts to keep herself whole and herself, the effects of the noise on the inside of the helmet were especially effective. Her arms slowly lost their momentum as she grew limp in the Rave Drone's arms, her eyes now squarely focused on the lit-up words on the inside of the helmet.  
  
"Obey." Her mouth responded to the words that were being beamed into her head, while her brain was being hammered. Not only by the bass from the inside of the helmet, but the performance in the night club hadn't stopped. It had just quieted down, which amped up the assault from two fronts.  
  
Mana slowly kneeled, putting her hands on the sides of her silver-trimmed helmet. Slowly but surely, the screen was being filled with pink as her mouth started giggling like mad. "Like, Obey..." Even her speech patterns were being altered. Unlike her blue friend, her personality and sense of self weren't important. She was due for a complete overwrite.  
  
"Dance? Like, Kay!" The formerly smart half-pint laughed as she got back onto her feet, her screen nearly consumed by the bright pink colors. She was ready to have fun at this point, as her body was gradually covered in that very same kind of latex as the rest of the women around her. Nothing made her stand out, aside from her size. All of them were completely identical, with pink screens and hearts decorating the rim of the obnoxious display.   
  
They all loved the rave. Especially Mana, as the screen filled out completely. She didn't need anything except for a good time and a good rave! It was wonderful! She couldn't imagine doing anything but partying, or... actually, she couldn't do anything except for party like a good drone! She was a Rave Drone! They didn't need to do anything else!  
  
As the music around her started to turn up once again, she suddenly saw another message being displayed on the inner side of her helmet. Her eyes dully lit up as she started mashing her way through the latex crowd, giggling as she slipped her way into a door that led backstage.  
  
The main act was about to begin.  
  
\---  
  
Akane had been standing up against the stage for what felt like an eternity at this point. And now, more than ever did it feel like she had messed up. A few sparks had run through her body, making it seem as if something had happened to her best friends. She just hoped that it was a premonition that didn't necessarily come true and that it wasn't an indicator that she had been a horrible friend.  
  
The lights soon gathered on stage, making the entire crowd quiet down for once as the music stopped. Everyone focused their gaze on the light show, as somebody emerged from the floorboards. A black-suited woman wearing a gold-trimmed mask, with a devilish emoji showing on the black parts of the screen-like mask.  
  
"Hey hey hey, everyone! I hope I haven't left you all hanging, because I'm going to blow your minds tonight! You'll be enthralled by my beat and my sound, or my name isn't Slave Beats!" The strange woman laughed, and the crowd began to cheer in turn as the infernal bass beat started right back up.  
  
The red-haired heroine blinked. "Yep. That's a villain. I'm not even going to bother taking any chances, she's going down and then I'm finding my friends." The level-headed girl nodded to herself as she summoned her bracelet with a little snap, before pouring all of her soul into it.  
  
A burst of flame erupted around her, sending the crowd scattering around her as she appeared on stage with a pillar of fire surrounding her. "Slave Beats? What kind of names do they give villains these days?" Akane, or rather Natura Rouge, dryly remarked as the fires were extinguished, revealing her fully transformed form on stage.  
  
"Ah! Natura Rouge! So nice for you to come. Shame you're a bitch who doesn't know to let the party just run its course." Slave Beats replied as the image displayed on her mask was replaced with an angry emoticon, as she clapped her hands and the bass beat intensified in turn.  
  
Rouge cracked a grin as her palms ignited. "I think we're about to hit the climax, actually! Here, let me set the pace! Heat Split!" The red-clad heroine thrust her hands forward, and spear-like apparitions of fire shot forth, both heading straight for the helmet-wearing villainess...  
  
Only for a wall of water to stop both in their tracks, right as they were about to hit the masked one. "Oh? A long-ranged attack? I've made precautions for those, you know." The angry emoticon on the villainess' helmet turned into a winking one as the wall turned into vapor, revealing another feminine figure standing by her side.  
  
A feminine figure that looked way too familiar, despite the suit and the helmet that she wore. "A- Bleu! What did you do to her!?" The fire-wielding heroine let her hands ignite once more as she dashed forward, gritting her teeth slightly as she felt her skin overheating when the flickering embers turned blue. She needed to crank the heat to the maximum if she had any hope of properly landing any kind of hit.  
  
"Inferno Upp-" Rouge cried out preemptively, only for a sudden burst of mist to overwhelm the stage. Both her enemy as well as the brainwashed and corrupted Bleu disappeared, and several pairs of arms wrapped their way around the red-clad heroine. "Wh-Wha-? This is..."  
  
A laugh echoed from within the mist, as the lights from Slave Beats' helmet poked out through it. "Come on, Natura Rouge! I told you, I made precautions! Your little friends are now my wonderful drones, and we're going to keep this party going all night long! You're going to make the cherry on top of my gains tonight, I hope you're ready for it!" She taunted as the blue-clad Natura stepped closer, holding a helmet similar to her own in her hands...  
  
The red-haired heroine's eyes shot forward at her closest and strongest friend, then down to look at the many clones of Vert that had wrapped around her limbs, all of them dressed in the same sort of fashion as her water-wielding friend. "You two..! This was supposed to be a trip where we could relax! Not a trip where you were supposed to get captured and corrupted! Damnit, I should've trusted my gut..." Her expression wavered as she felt the guilt wash over her, ashamed over the fact that she let them fall...  
  
"Relax, Akane." The two droned girls chimed in unison, giggling like the ditzes they had become, when not mechanically following the orders of their mistress. "You'll enjoy partying with us. That's like, relaxing, right?" They sounded so eerie when they were in sync like that, especially given how they would usually fight amongst themselves.  
  
To think it'd take being brainwashed to make up and work this effectively with one another. It was almost a little ironic if it wasn't painful to look at. Not that Rouge had to look for long, as the helmet was forced onto her head. Immediately, the sounds started blaring their way through her head, causing her to seize up as every individual function of her brain was stripped away. She didn't need to understand how to use them. She didn't need to understand anything. She just had to Obey.  
  
"O... O... N-No..." The redheaded heroine slowly started to intensify her own body heat. If she couldn't force it off her body, then she'd try and burn it off! Before she lost herself... Or rather, that's what she would've done. If not for the blue Rave Drone wrapping her arms around her, just like the Vert Rave Drone clones had.  
  
The corrupted show of affection, from the two girls who she adored above all. From her dearest partners, the ones that she treasured above all in the whole wide world... Even if it wasn't sincere, even if it was all a ploy to make her give in... She just couldn't resist. She let her defenses down as she stared straight into the inside of her helmet. "Obey." Was the last independent word that left her lips. What was the point in struggling anyway?  
  
Rouge felt her consciousness slip away as the screen immediately turned pink, her lacking resistance making her transformation into a Rave Drone speed up considerably. Her body vibrated and jolted with every beat from the bass that blasted through her head, until it was nicely and snugly constrained by a featureless layer of latex, just like her smaller and 'smarter' friend. Once she had been fully covered, a heart appeared in the middle of her screen, matching the look from much of the helmet-wearing audience... as well as her friends.  
  
Slave Beats laughed as she snapped her fingers. The mist on the stage disappeared, leaving the three former Natura embracing one another properly, instead of having Vert clinging to the red-haired drone like a set of gremlins. "Girls, if you'd please." She beckoned them over, prompting the three to stand in a formation behind her.  
  
Now that the show on stage had finished, parts of the crowd started realizing that something fishy was up. But it was far too late for them, as one by one the normal humans were forced to wear another drone helmet, turning them into pink-screened Rave Drones. Just like the heroic trio on stage. Just like everyone would be, should the villainess manage to expand her sphere of influence.  
  
"I thank you all for coming to the show tonight, but I have some good and bad news! The bad news is that we're done for tonight! I don't have any more material for you since these stupid heroines fell in love with the beat!" The helmeted woman's 'expression' was replaced with a crying emoticon, as the now-helmeted crowd replied with their own sad sounds of shock.  
  
Only for the emoticon to be replaced with a grinning one. "But the good news is that the Rave never truly ends! I want you all to go out and share the beat, let it capture the city and make it one giant party! That sounds pretty good, doesn't it? Just partying away at all times? What do you say to that, everyone?"  
  
The crowd immediately went wild, their helmet screens shining brightly as they turned towards the exit. Even the droned triad standing by the villainess was ready to jump into action, each of their screens displaying a horned heart. "That's the spirit! Now go! Show everyone what they're missing out on!"  
  
With their mistress' permission, every single Rave Drone made a run for the exit. From the common ones to the three elites on stage. All of them were ready to spread the beat as far and as wide as possible. All for the sake of keeping the party alive until the end! All for the sake of Mistress Slave Beats' desires!  
  
For a real Rave Drone, the party would never end!


End file.
